Labyrinth 3: Amaranth
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: When the Underground begins to fall into disaster, Sarah is nowhere to be found. Can Ari, JS's child, and her two sisters save her mother and father from the dark depths of black magic? JS!
1. NeverFading Call

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Jim Henson! _

_I OWN ARI, SILAI, AND ELSIE HAHAHA!_

_Well, dear readers...I am back with a new Beta! I want to thank both Vaelru and Kaline! The both of you are my saviors for all time! I am in debted to you two!_

_This chapter is dedicated to V and to Kaline! _

_Without you two, this would not be possible!_

_So, if you guys haven't read my profile, there is a trailer to this story out on youtube that I made. If anyone would like to make a trailer to this story or to the previous Labyrinth story, I would love to see it! Just make sure you send me a message telling me that you are creating one and when it is posted up! _

* * *

Labyrinth 3

_Amaranth_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Never-Fading Rain**_

The strong winds of change seemed to blow even faster through the thickness of magic that filled the air. Only the Underground, home of the fae and immortal beings, could hold such power with so little will. Humans would find the world exhausting from the illusions that had no end to them. Yet not all illusions controlled the minds of most mortals.

For Sarah Williams-de Aisling, magic was just as much apart of her now as her memory of mortality. Oh yes; even human lives have their advantages.

And on a day like this fine, sunny morning, Sarah sat out on her balcony listening to the sweet sounds of the world that had accepted her as a new fae.

Hearing the small sound of cooing from the crib nearby, the once heroine drew away from her daydreams to the young man with bright blonde hair who seemed to call out her name in some strange language all mothers could understand.

Smiling gently, Sarah reached down and picked up young Toby in her arms, causing him to laugh and cling to his mother's shirt.

"Yes my love," she said slowly to her son. "I bet you're excited to see your sister for the first time!" The baby cooed again. Poor Arianna had yet to hold her new baby brother since enforcing her first proclamation to the Seelie and Unseelie Court. But as promised in many of her letters, she set aside a full week to spend with her parents and new little brother.

"Oh Toby, what a day we have planned for you," she whispered gently to the small boy as he giggled.

"You do mean, what a day Ari has planned for us, don't you?" Jareth questioned as he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing his son's cheek. "Ari did order that we not lift a finger nor say any protests to what she has planned."

Sarah laughed. "She is too much like her father," Sarah stated firmly as she handed off Toby to Jareth who raised him in the air.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, love," Jareth remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"It is," Sarah replied with an evil grin. "And I'm making sure you don't end up corrupting this little guy as you had her." She played with Toby's small hand.

"Ah, but it was you who raised her," Jareth reminded as he played spaceship with his child, gently holding him up and down in the air above his own head.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sarah stated, hands wrapped around her shoulders. "Half of your stubborn genes reside within her genetic DNA, dear, while mine seems to stay dormant."

"I doubt that," Jareth retorted quickly. "After all, I ruled my kingdom with an iron hand up until the day that this young child defeated my labyrinth by distracting me."

"I distracted you?" Sarah exclaimed, placing hands on her hips. "Well excuse me Mr. Tights but what was with that stunt in that crystal ball of yours? Hmm?"

"I sent you the dream, love," Jareth replied coolly. "It was up to you to what the dream actually contained." He smiled as his son seemed to giggle at his father's response. "But regardless, I feel blessed from everything that has happened." He sighed happily. "I was given four beautiful children; two of whom will become well known rulers in the Underground's history. And I have the most beautiful fae to stand at my side." He leaned over and kissed Sarah on the lips.

"Suck-up," Sarah muttered under her breathe as Jareth handed Toby back to her. Jareth smiled at her.

"Come, we should leave," he said as he pulled her into his arms and they disappeared into his cloud of glitter.

* * *

_**Ari's Kingdom – Salatylia – in the heart of the Underground**_

"Oh look how big he is!" Ari exclaimed as she immediately grabbed Toby out of her mother's arms. "Hi there little guy! I'm your big sister! Well, one of them anyway." Toby smiled, seemingly recognizing his own blood and wrapped his arms around Ari's neck n a small hug. She laughed and looked to her parents. "I guess he'll be the only one with blonde hair, dad. Sorry."

"I understand," Jareth stated as he gently rubbed his daughter's back. "My daughters shall have my eyes while Toby here will have my looks. I find no pain in those words."

Ari rolled her eyes and looked at Sarah. "Must he always talk like he's regal?" she asked, causing her mother to laugh. "Look, I'm High Queen and I still don't talk like I know-it-all, dad."

"Oh let him show off," Sarah said slowly, placing a hand on Ari's shoulder. "He isn't hurting anybody by doing it!"

"Yet, anyway," Ari added which caused a glare from her father. "What?"

"Don't tease him Arianna," spoke a masculine voice as he appeared in a cloud of glitter. "You'll only encourage him to do it again."

"Hello David," Sarah greeted as she hugged her old friend.

"Divac, mom," Ari stated.

"Oops, sorry," Sarah apologized. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid."

"I take no offense, Sarah," David laughed, hugging her in return. "You may be the only person to call me David. I will have no objection to it." He turned to Jareth. "As for you-"

"Now what did I do?" Jareth questioned immediately.

"I order you to call me Grandpa, young lad," Divac demanded, head held high, and winking in Ari's direction. "After all, your own daughter calls me Great-Grandpa in privacy."

"Why can she not call you that in public?" Sarah asked.

"It's a matter of respect amongst faes, mom," Ari explained as she handed Toby over to Divac. "At least the Courts don't expect me to actually call him 'His Majesty' or something like that just because he once had a higher ranking position than I did for a short time. I just have to use the title 'Sir'."

"Yes, just as I have to call her 'Ma'am' in front of our peers," Divac continued. "It's all a part of the ancient laws of our ancestors that was passed on from the old kings of the humans from Aboveground." He then noticed that Sarah's face dropped a bit. "Sorry. A sore subject?"

"I'm just trying to get use to all of the immortality business," Sarah replied gently. "I was born a human and have human desires, but with every wish at my disposal, it seems almost-"

"Unfair?" Jareth finished for her. "Magic is something that must be taught, love. Every being, fae or human, must learn to deal with it. This phase will pass with time." Sarah just nodded in agreement and smiled at her son as he reached out for her.

"Well, what are we doing still standing here in this hallway for?" Ari pointed out. "Let's head over to this new garden I built!" She grabbed a hold of her father's arm, as a child would. "I think you are going to be quite impressed."

* * *

_**In the Castle beyond the Goblin City**__****_

Silai sighed as another helpless goblin began to bug her about how this other goblin was picking on him. It was more of a baby-sitting job than anything.

"Father must have had the patience of a saint," Silai muttered to herself aloud.

"You must remember that these goblins were babies once," a melodic voice entered the room as a woman walked into the throne room.

"What could you possibly want now?" Silai growled at her mother. The last time she had seen her, Shardae was begging once again for the return of her powers. "You know that what you ask can never be undone."

"Oh I am not here for that honey," Shardae began as she moved closer to the throne. "I'm actually here to announce to my Queen, that I shall be leaving soon for your sister's kingdom."

"Why is that?" Silai asked with a serious glare. "You know that she finds no comfort in your appearance. Especially since the last time you two last faced each other."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt the young girl," Shardae remarked with a roll of her eyes. "I'm actually going there for her best interests."

"Come again?" Silai questioned in shock.

"Come with me, dear, and I shall tell you of this dream I had," Shardae stated, pointing out to the hallways. "A nightmare of pain and death for the Underground."


	2. The Tears of SnowWhite Sorrow

_Disclaimer: sighs I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO JIM HENSON!!!_

_That gets a little old...doesn't it?_

_Jareth: **Not as old as I, dear.**_

_shocked What are you doing here?_

_Jareth:** I am quite curious as to why MY Sarah is...**_

_DON'T RUIN THE STORY FOR THEM!!_

_Jareth: **Such a pity...**_

_Well, while Jareth and I talk this out, I hope you guys love this new chapter! Huge thanks to Kaline for this! Both Vaelru and I have been busy these past couple of weeks and Kaline has been a big help to the both of us!_

_Much thanks Kaline! This chapter is for you!_

_Please R&R for me! I will respond to each and every single one!_

* * *

Labyrinth 3

_Amaranth_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Tears of Snow-White Sorrow**_

After the tour of her Kingdom and a small welcoming of some of the fellow Court members, Ari requested that her parents go and freshen up for supper while she took her brother Toby to the nursery station in the far corner of her palace, which she made sure was highly protected as well as staffed for him.

Sarah felt a little out of place as she watched her son be taken away by a very young fae, to whom she did not know. Jareth though comforted her and pulled her away to their room.

"We shall see him again after supper," he whispered to her, kissing her neck once they were within their quarters. "But for now, let us have this time of peace and quiet."

Sarah pulled away from him. "I'm…not in the mood Jareth," she said slowly and shakily to him. He frowned and grew concerned as he watched her walk over to the balconey. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, knowing that this was her favorite way of him comforting her in times of great distress.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked her quietly as he stared out of the balconey, into his daughter's kingdom as his wife was.

"It's just-" she paused in her thoughts. "It seems to me that the fae accepted me more as a fae than if they knew that I was born a human. They seem so prejudice to people they haven't even met."

Jareth sighed. "You are a fae now Sarah," he stated to her.

"That doesn't change who I am or who I once was, for that matter," she growled. "My father is human, my mother was human before she died. I was raised by humans in a human world and though there were hardships, it was really no different than this world."

"Well, we do have magic Sarah," Jareth quickly said.

"And humans have technology," Sarah retorted just as quickly. "They have dreams. After becoming a fae, I lost my ability to dream."

"You can still have them," Jareth said as he held up one of his crystals.

"That's not the same," Sarah protested, pulling out of his arms. "I want to go to sleep at night, not knowing whether I am to awaken from a nightmare, or to awaken from a deep passion of arousal. I want the idea of not knowing what will come into my head or trying to figure out what it was I was dreaming about the next morning!" She gasped when she realized that she had raised her voice slightly to him. "Sorry."

"I cannot blame your DNA, as you put it earlier," Jareth responded, pulling her back into his chest. "As you said, you were born human. But you must remember that you cannot blame my kin either for their own DNA. Our past experiences with humans were not pleasant and some elders tell those tales today. Humans die out and their tales can change, but our elders still live and tell the same tale."

"Are you agreeing with them then?" Sarah growled again, her temper flaring a bit. "Are you calling humans savages, evil creatures?"

"You know I am not," Jareth angrily stated back at her. "Above anyone else, you should know to trust me Sarah!" He shook her slight in the shoulders. "I am a fae that fell for a human! Many saw me weak! Shardae used it to her advantage and it made me lose the childhood of one of my own children!"

Sarah felt the tears start to come. "So is that it Jareth?" she question. "Are you going to keep blaming me for those type of things!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" he screamed. "You could have at least called upon your friends to tell me that I had a child! You kept from me my own blood! She could have died Sarah and you almost did!"

"Don't you think I tried?" she yelled back at him. "Don't you think I cried myself to sleep night after night wishing that you could come to us?!"

He glared. "Maybe you didn't try hard enough!" he growled. "A Goblin King is bound to come to anyone who wishes for him or her!" He snorted and turned from her. "Clean yourself and prepare for dinner. I shall leave and give us both time to clear our thoughts so that we will not ruin this for Ari. We shall not talk of this subject again." He suddenly disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

"Maybe you can ignore it Jareth, but I can't forget the past," Sarah whispered to herself as she disappeared in her own cloud of glitter.

* * *

_**Somewhere Aboveground**_

Sarah appeared outside her old apartment where Ari and her once lived. _Just a few nights here_, Sarah thought to herself. _Let me have this last chance at humanity before I go back to the Underground. Jareth will understand. I'm sure he will with time._

She was saddened to see that the poor place was out of shape and had a "For Rent" sign hanging up and the main entrance.

Slowly she walked in and saw a young black, unfamiliar boy sitting at the front desk reading a newspaper. He looked up and saw her, nearly scaring him to death.

"Jesus lady!" he exclaimed. "I didn't even hear you come in!" He jumped out of his chair. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"I'd like to rent that room you have on the second floor?" she asked gently.

"Uh, it's not exactly a nice place for you ma'am," he said. "Everyone says that room there is cursed. Ever since that nice woman and her pretty daughter disappeared, dark shadows have been left. Scares everyone who has ever walked in the door. No one has ever stayed more than one night."

Sarah smiled. "I think I can handle it," she stated.

The young man shrugged. "It's your call lady," he said as he handed her the keys and she tried handing him the money but he stopped her. "Give me the money, if you make it through two nights."

"Deal," Sarah agreed and walked up to her room. Indeed, there was dark magic afoot in her old home.

* * *

_**Back In the Underground**_

Zale shivered hard as he felt something tear from the Underground. It was as if the light of the fire had vanished and now the coldness was settling in for the long haul.

"What is wrong?" he asked the ancient voices of the ancestors whose souls bound him to the Labyrinth walls.

"Destiny," one of the older voices replied sadly. "History shall have to repeat itself or we are doomed to die."

* * *


	3. The Hiding Amaranth

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything-_

Jareth: _We've been through this before! I think they should know by now!_

Me:_What the hell are you still doing here?!_

Jareth:_ Don't you use that tone with me!_

Me: _Or what Mr-High-And-Mighty?!_

_Sorry you guys! Still dealing the oh so famous Goblin King that we all know and love! _

_Much thanks to Vaelru and to Kaline!_

_I could not have done this without you two!_

_Please R&R_

* * *

Labyrinth 3

_Amaranth_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: The Hiding Amaranth_**

Silai had just finished supper with her family, talking to her dear husband about her encounter with Shardae when a goblin urgently requested her presence in the throne room.

Worried, Silai rushed to her throne to find Terran, the family advisor of Jareth, waiting for her with a panicked look on his face. When seeing her, he bowed respectively.

"My Queen," he stated.

"Terran?" Silai quickly asked. "What has happened?"

"Lady Sarah has gone Aboveground!" he immediately barked out. "His majesty Jareth has asked that I speak with you and your two sisters immediately and to not contact the Labyrinth about this matter until we have all the details set."

Silai nodded. "I shall meet you at Ari's palace," Silai ordered. "Hurry to my younger sister and tell her of what you told me. Does Ari know yet?"

"No my lady," he stated. The tall, bulky black fae shook his head. His deep voice sighed heavily. "She has been preparing for the meal but it was his majesty that felt her disappear. I shall say no more until I have all three of you in my presence."

"Understood."

* * *

_**Within the Library of Ari's Palace**_

"I bring horrible news," Terran began slowly as he looked up the three sisters who held one another in comfort. "Jareth and Sarah have separated. Sarah has gone aboveground and she is with child once again."

"With child?" the sisters gasped.

"Damn dad," Ari whispered under her breath in shock.

"His majesty has known this for a short time," Terran continued. "He wanted to tell her, and all of you after his time spent with Queen Arianna. But they had a fight and I am sure Lady Sarah was irrational."

"Don't say that!" Ari spoke up angrily. "She seemed sad even when she arrived! Something has been bothering her now."

"Nevertheless, your highness, Lady Sarah is in trouble," Terran said. "The child she carries in her now fae body must be nourished with the magic of the Underground or she and the child will die in a matter of months." He sighed. "And if she stays away for too long, your younger brother will die as well."

"Toby?" Ari asked.

"Fae children can't stay away from their parents," Silai quickly explained. "Especially their mothers. That is why father never divorced our mother after our births because all fae children form an immediate connection to their mother. I am sure, being half-fae at the time; you had some connections with your mom like feeling her emotions. Fae children grow out of that phase of course but not until they reach five."

"Correct," Terran agreed. "His majesty is talking with Lord Divac as we speak and will try to have many of the Courts' help with our search."

"Why would she go Aboveground?" Elsie questioned to Ari. Ari studied her younger sister as she thought. She had yet to see her now adult little sister and she was amazed at how much the three of them looked alike. The trio had long, flowing brown hair, and mismatched eyes. They could have easily been mistaken as triplets to anyone else, which was for sure.

"Because she misses her immortality," Jareth interrupted as he walked into the room, immediately encircled by his children. "She is adjusting to her fae form but still yearns for mortal desires."

"I can't say that I blame her dad," Ari stated. "I too miss a couple of mortal techniques that have been dismissed. But I guess I was somewhat more adapted to magic than mom was since I was born half-fae."

"That is true Ari, but she must be found at once," he said in more of an angered tone. Apparently, the fight had yet been washed from his mind and now her disappearance was causing it to rise even more. "She doesn't realize the damage she might have caused already to the fetus, to herself, and to Toby."

"We know Father, but talking isn't going to find her either," Silai quickly stated. She turned to Ari. "You must go talk with Divac and the Courts to get as much support as you can." She then turned to Elsie. "Return to the Goblin Kingdom and warn Zale of what has happened. I cannot reach him in this distance."

"Don't bother," Ari retorted. "I have a connection and can contact him on my way there."

"I'm doing this for precautions Ari," Silai said as gently as she could. "But Elsie, could you also inform my family. Jason will take care of the kingdom while I am here as much as I can."

Elsie nodded and disappeared in a cloud of glitter the same time Ari disappeared.

"And as for you!" Silai exclaimed, grabbing her father's arm. "You have a lot of explaining to do so start talking!"

* * *

_**With Ari**_

Ari appeared with Divac in hand in front of her fellow courtiers, all of whom were a bit upset with the short notice of a gathering of some sort.

"I apologize, my lords and ladies for the sudden call," Ari immediately said, trying to calm down with little success. "But I am afraid that I am in dire desperation for support from each and every one of you." She took in a deep breath. "My mother, Sarah Williams-de Aisling, who is married to former Goblin King Jareth, has gone Aboveground."

The Courts were in a sudden uproar about the whole ordeal, saying how stupid Sarah was or how weak Jareth was for letting her go.

Divac raised a hand immediately and everyone silence. "Let us not forget that it is Queen Arianna's parents we are speaking of," he reminded them before nodding for Ari to continue.

Ari smiled at him. "Thank you," she stated. "I called upon you all to ask if there is anyone here who will help my family search for my mother. We know that she is somewhere Aboveground but that is all we are certain of." As she stated that fact, she decided in that moment to leave out the mention of the fetus. "As some of you know, my mother gave birth to a healthy male fae not too long ago and it is utterly important that she be found for his sake, if not for my own." She held in her sadness by sucking in a shivered breath. "I ask now: who will stand and help with the search?"

Divac was one of the first ones to stand, along with King Gerick of the Signos Kingdom, Lord Terran, Queen Lara of the Centurion Kingdom, Queen Aisne of the Ogre Kingdom, King Kinray of the Wolfen Kingdom, and King Tyro of the Dragon Kingdom. Ari bowed to them.

"I thank you lords and ladies, for your support," she said gently with a sigh of relief. "You shall receive word from me immediately of the plans of progress to be made of the situation. For the rest of my lords and ladies, I apologize once again and wish you all a fine solstice for the up coming New Year."

* * *

_**With Silai and Jareth**_

"Tell me what happened father!" Silai demanded as she hit a nearby table with her fist.

Jareth sighed heavily as he sat down on a nearby sofa, placing his head within his hands. Silai's anger left as she saw her father's broken form.

"It's my entire fault Silai," he whispered to his daughter. "I never should have yelled at her." He lifted his head and she could see the tears forming within his eyes. Surely this wasn't the Goblin King who once ruled the Labyrinth? "How do you handle it?"

"Handle what?" she asked gently as she took a seat beside him.

"How do you handle the truth about Jason's mortality?" he questioned, never facing her directly. "How do you day after day know that eventually Jason will leave you?"

Silai smiled. "Because it was Jason's choice," she replied gently. "And you have to understand, Father, that yes, I am reminded every day of his mortality but he also gave me beautiful children who will be here for me when he is gone. In a sense, he has left parts of himself for me already even though we still have his lifetime together. I'm always thankful that we met and came together and we never regret his decision." She sighed. "I will be sad when he is gone, Father, but my children are so much more living for."

* * *


	4. In This Brief Flight of Time We Reach

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Jim Henson!_

_Well, the story is not getting that many hits...:(_

_However I am pleased with the reviewers. I am going to respond to you...I've just been on the busy side of reality lately and things aren't going so well. My father is FINALLY out of the hospital...if only for a short time and my family needs me here. He was diagnosed as terminal today, and I am updating now b/c this chapter now means of moral values to me...that father/daughter moment._

_sighs I hope you guys will forgive me for the sad moment! And I hope this pleases my readers! The next chapter will be up HOPEFULLY during the week, but at latest...next weekend (depending if something doesn't happen)._

_Please R&R!_

* * *

Labyrinth 3

_Amaranth_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: In This Brief Flight of Time We Reach_**

Jareth let a single tear fall from his eye as he reached out and held Silai's hand.

"It feels," he began extremely slowly. "It feels as if I had forced our immortal gift on her when she was unprepared. That I never gave her a choice at all."

"No," Silai immediately stated, squeezing his hand. "No Father. You did not force her into anything. Ari gave her magic to save her life. Changing into a fae was the only way for her body to accept our magic and you had nothing to do with that."

"But she is rejecting the magic within her," Jareth growled. "We nearly lost Toby because of this desire of mortality."

"What?" Silai questioned, her face suddenly going serious.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sarah smiled as she stared into the mirror, rubbing her fairly large stomach; laughing as the baby kicked at her hand as it passed over this certain area._

_"I bet you want to come out, don't you?" she asked childishly to her stomach as she patted it and sighed contently. "You are going to be the most handsome or beautiful fae in all the Kingdoms. Just like your sisters." Her face suddenly fell as she thought of Ari._

_"What's wrong love?" Jareth asked as he appeared and felt her sad presence._

_"Just thinking," she simply replied as she moved over to the chair near the fireplace and sat down._

_"Thinking?" Jareth repeated in a monotone-Goblin King-like voice that made Sarah shiver. "Thinking of what, exactly?"_

_Sarah sighed heavily. "Jareth," she began, "is ther__e any way for me to turn mortal __again?"_

_"What?" he nearly exclaimed. "Sarah-"_

_"I was born a being with dreams, Jareth," Sarah snapped at him. "Can I not wish for some mortality, if I am going to live forever?" She suddenly cried out as a pain shot through her stomach. It faded away Jareth placed his hand upon the unborn child, rubbing his hand around in circles._

_He sighed. "You have to be calm Sarah," Jareth said slowly to her, kissing the top of her head. "Our child is a product of magic, love. He needs to stay here, surrounded by magic so that the both of you will be alright."_

_"But I'm fae now Jareth," Sarah remarked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"A newly turned fae," Jareth rephrased. "You have great potential Sarah, to be powerful and our new child will be even greater. However, even though you are not human anymore, you still hold some risks to the both of you during the pregnancy." He stopped rubbing her stomach, had her stand and sit back down on his lap. "Your magic is unstable and could harm the child. A fae has the choice to accept their magic or the magic will leave and you shall turn mortal again."_

_"I will?" Sarah asked in excitement, but her smile dropped at Jareth's sad face._

_"Please Sarah," he nearly begged. "For one, if you lost your magic, then you would lose our son." He pulled her closer to his chest. "And…I don't like the idea of losing you one day. Why do you wish to leave me?"_

_Sarah sighed, leaned in and kissed him deeply. Slowly pulling back, she cupped his face in her hands. "I don't ever want to leave you, nor you me," Sarah stated firmly. "And I will be careful until after Toby is born."_

_"Toby?" Jareth glared._

_"If you name the child Toby, I won't mention this whole mortality thing until after he is born," Sarah replied with a smirk that she learned from her husband. She chuckled. "Jareth, I'm being generous."_

_Jareth smiled. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"Everything!" She exclaimed, claiming his lips in a quick kiss. "Everything that you have wanted I have done. You asked me to be your wife, I accepted. You love me and I do you. I have turned into a fae. I have given you a beautiful girl and I have given up my life for you." She leaned forward a bit more. "I am tired of living up to your expectations but, isn't that generous?"_

_"Far beyond it," Jareth growled in hunger, as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"Soon after he was born, I saw that Sarah started to change," Jareth continued. "I could tell that she was wishing her magic away, but, I couldn't accept it."

"Father," Silai whispered in awe.

"She means the world to me, Silai," Jareth stated. "When I found out that your sister refused a King, I grew angry. I did blame Sarah for that and it was not right."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"How dare you put such ridiculous thoughts in her head?" Jareth demanded as he stormed towards Sarah as she clutched her crying infant in her arms. "You are the one who told her of this Queen Elizabeth…a human queen who ended up with no heir to her own kingdom!"_

_"It's a part of her history Jareth!" Sarah screamed as she handed Toby over to one of their trusted nurses. "All human children are taught their heritage and Queen Elizabeth was one of the strongest rulers to ever conquer England!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Ari has a right as High Queen to oppose having a King whether either of us like it or not! Do you think I like this? I want our daughter to meet her true love and have a bunch of kids! I want our children to live in peace and not to have had to sacrifice 1300 years as bricks!"_

_"That was a great honor Sarah!" Jareth yelled back. "I would have been the heir if it wasn't for you!"_

_"Oh, are you blaming me AGAIN?" she screeched. "WHEN WILL IT END GOBLIN KING? Who is your basis for comparison?" Sarah turned and immediately marched off in the direction of the nurse. _

_Jareth groaned, grabbing a nearby vase and throwing it against the wall, smashing it._

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

"You do keep blaming her father," Silai stated as she listened intently. "She's trying to deal with her new powers and you're standing there, screaming in her face about how she is ruining everything when she never even caused it!"

Jareth nodded in agreement, leaning forward and placing his face into his hands again.

"I know," he replied. "My…father was not the…kindest of men, Silai. I seem to find myself more like him every day."

"I know about my own grandfather, father," Silai said gently. "And I know that King Amirin abused his wife to the point where he forced her into an early labor, causing her to lose her own life as well as your sister's." Jareth looked at her in shock. Silai smiled in return. "I did have a history lesson too father, like Ari, of our heritage. And unfortunately, Mom liked to spread too many details to her children behind your back at times when you made her extremely angry."

"Oh," Jareth growled. Silai winced.

"Which is why I was very upset when she came to see me earlier," Silai stated in barely a whisper.

"What?" Jareth exclaimed.

"With good reason," Silai immediately protested. "She told me about this dream, father, and I have to say that it sent shivers down my spine."

Jareth's fury calmed down in the blink of an eye. "Dream?" Jareth repeated, nearly shivering himself. Shardae was an evil witch but when it came to dreams, she was a fortune teller in which predictions were always on the money.

Silai nodded her head. "She said she saw the Underground shake," She began. "Then the ground started to turn black. She was calling out for help but all around her were humans. They weren't after her, just looking at her strangely. When she paid closer attention, she saw that they were us!

"The fae had turned to humans and we were dying… but she could not feel any pain." She quivered. "When she walked through the crowd, she suddenly noticed that everyone's gazes soon turned to a figure on top of a hill. On the hill, there was a black angel and a white angel.

"She continued to tell me how she watched the angels fight each other with their power. It was over the minute the black angel stabbed its hand through the white angel's chest, ripping out its heart." She looked to her father with horror.

"She said that the white angel was Ari." She then swallowed hard. "And though she couldn't see the black angel's face, all she could see was dark black wings…and long flowing black hair with green eyes."

Jareth gasped, standing up. "Sarah!"


End file.
